


Fanfiction Ideas

by Cipher123 (4orra)



Category: Gravity Falls, Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 12:11:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21356059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4orra/pseuds/Cipher123
Summary: A bunch of fanfiction ideas because I can't write very well but get ideas spontaneously.





	Fanfiction Ideas

So the Idea is basically a naruto and gravity falls crossover where naruto is there and at one point Bill tries to possess him and is then terrified out because of Kurama (Kyubii) and naruto is nonchalant about the entire situation even saying things like "good luck with that" when Bill says something about possessing him.


End file.
